A so called multi-OS device is a computing device that has two or more Operating Systems (OSs) installed in the computing device. The multi-OS device is usually implemented using dual-boot, hardware virtualization or container techniques. Computing devices include, but are not limited to smartphones, tablets and personal computers (PCs).
There exist many different types of dual boot devices. For example, a tablet that has both WINDOWS OS and ANDROID OS installed. Thereby, the user of the dual boot device can choose which one of the WINDOWS OS or ANDROID OS to use when the computing device is booting. Another example is a PC with both WINDOWS OS and LINUX OS installed. Yet another example is a smartphone that has both ANDROID OS and FIREFOX OS installed.
Multiple OS in a computing device are often installed for security purpose. For example, on a dual-OS device, one OS may be for personal use, and the other OS for enterprise use. However, other use cases having multi-OS installed are also possible.